


Not gonna let you down

by fullmoon02



Category: 2 Guns (2013)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon02/pseuds/fullmoon02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby had often wished for Stig to shut up, but now when he did, Bobby suddenly hated him for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not gonna let you down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killabeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/gifts).



"I really have to sit down."

"Oh, come on.“

"No, Bobby. Really.“

Never before had Bobby heard Stig use a voice like that. It was so low and serious it immediately made Bobby slow down. Then he stopped to look at his wounded friend. Stig was pale, his face covered in sweat as he looked at Bobby with a painful look in his eyes.

"Okay," Bobby said in a gentle voice, holding Stig up. “Okay.”

On their left there stood a large tree. Taking a few steps towards it, they were able to sit in its shadow. When Bobby lowered Stig down to the ground, he saw Stig wincing a little in pain. A pang of guilt hit him but he didn’t say anything.

Stig's silence worried Bobby. At first Stig had complained about how thirsty he was, how hot it was, and how stupid Bobby had been for shooting him. But then he had fallen silent--and that meant he was truly in pain. Bobby had often wished for Stig to shut up, but now when he actually did, Bobby realised he hated Stig’s silence.

Bobby knew shooting Stig was not a good idea. He had realised it about two seconds after doing it. By shooting him, he had also made himself responsible for Stig,and now he'd have to make sure he was alright. Stig was annoying, talking all the time and constantly flirting with the waitresses, but deep inside he was a really good guy. Bobby would hate to see something bad happen to him--and yet he had just shot him.

"I want to see your leg," Bobby said when Stig's breathing eased a little.

"Wha--? I'm not gonna take my pants off in front of you! No way.“

Bobby kept his voice calm. "Yes, you will."

If a look could kill, Bobby would have met his demise right there. After a staring contest that lasted about ten seconds before Stig dropped his poker face with a laugh, Stig did as he was told.

The wound wasn't too bad but it was still bleeding. It would require a few stitches, but that could be taken care of once they found themselves a place to stay for the night. Bobby touched the skin around the wound and Stig pulled away from him. It was a reflex and Bobby knew it, but it still made him feel bad.

"Are you alright?“

Stig's question surprised Bobby.

"I think it's me who's supposed to ask that question, Stig.“

"I meant about Deb.“

Damn.

Bobby knew his friend. An essential part of Stig was his urge to talk about every fucking thing. He wouldn't let this subject go, but at least Bobby could try to postpone the conversation.

"You really wanna talk about that right now? You're bleeding out here!“

Stig looked at his wound and burst out laughing. "You're such a drama queen.“

Bobby kept his gaze down. Had he looked up, he could have seen the compassion and care in his friend’s eyes.

After a moment Bobby stood up and offered his hand to Stig. "You ready to keep going?"

***

Two hours later they were in a lousy room in a shitty motel in the middle of nowhere. Bobby had made one phone call, Stig hadn't bothered to ask who he was talking with, and twenty minutes later someone had brought them bandages, disinfectants, and painkillers. Stig wasn’t surprised. Whatever they needed, Bobby knew a guy who could get it to them.

Stig sat on the bed without his pants while Bobby took care of his wound.

"Not many guys have seen me naked," Stig said, smirking.

"I'm honored," Bobby muttered.

For the first time in hours, Stig felt comfortable. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, focusing on feeling Bobby’s talented hands running over his skin, taking care of him.

"I'm not leaving," Stig mumbled.

Bobby looked up but, thinking Stig was talking to himself, didn't answer.

Without opening his eyes, Stig repeated, "I'm not leaving you, Bobby. You don't have to worry about it.“

"I don't worry," Bobby said.

“Liar.”

"Shut up." The kindness in Bobby’s voice took the force from his harsh words.

Stig smiled a little. The pain was finally easing.

When Bobby stood up, his hands left Stig's skin. Stig opened his eyes to look at him.

"I can get you some painkillers," Bobby offered.

"Nah, I'm fine.“

"So you say," Bobby said, turning away.

For a few minutes they were silent. Stig looked at Bobby, wondering where they would go from here. To him it was obvious that they would go together. Stig had lost people he cared for before. He didn’t want to lose Bobby.

"You are not to blame for what happened to Deb," Stig said silently.

Bobby sighed. He wasn’t ready to talk about her just yet.

"You should get some rest.“

Stig wanted to argue, wanted to tell Bobby to not to change the subject, but didn't. Instead he changed his position, trying not to mess with the wound.

"Wake me up if you need anything," Stig said. A while later he was fast asleep.

Bobby listened to his steady breathing, looking out of the window. He was amazed by how trusting Stig was. He had followed Bobby here and was now sleeping in his presence, even after Bobby had hurt him. Bobby wondered if he would ever be able to do the same. To trust Stig so completely. He was motivated to learn it, though. Stig was his family now and Bobby knew what they said about families: they stuck together. Stig wasn’t going anywhere, Bobby realised. He was not alone anymore.


End file.
